


Insensitive

by CaptainRivaini



Category: Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Femslash February, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's born for this world, she's a survivor and the people around her? They must know it. They're drawn to her like moths to a flame, and her?</p>
<p>Well she's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insensitive

**R** osita had been here for less than a month, with this group, and the only thing she can really say about them is that...

Her hand clenched around the top of Tara's head, forcing her up and away from where she had been kissing and sucking at her collarbone as though she was the last meal the younger woman would ever have. 

"You've been thirstin' for a while?" She asked, brow arched and tongue peeking out of her lip, "you look like Abraham the first night we fucked - scared, lonely, a fucking animal."

Tara snarled like one too and it made Rosita's lip curl before she could feel a small, smooth hand lash out at her shoulder to force her back from the squeaky bed of the department store to the ground.

"Hey! What gives? Just tellin' you what it looks like," she complained with a huff, reaching over to grab her cap and slug it down over her now loose locks with her smile reappearing at the angry eyes looking down at her, "what? You want me to be romantic or some shit?"

Tara's lower lip jutted out into a pout, "I had a girlfriend for a month tops and she was more romantic than you."

"So?"

"So you could at least  _try._ "

Rosita rolled her eyes but got up from where Tara had pushed her, hands on hips and her brow furrowed as she leaned over to press against Tara's forehead (pushing her cap up and off) with her own. 

"Not your girlfriend little chica, haven't got a romantic bone in my body," she grinned and Tara hit her shoulder again, "Smack me again, you'll see what's going to happen."

Tara did and she ended up on her back, Rosita's hair tickling her thighs and lips causing her to arch into a warm mouth and soft lips.

"Sorry 'bout your girlfriend." The words are said into Tara's thighs and her head fell back, dark hair sprawling into her eyes as she looked up at the rotted ceiling above them, panting large shallow breaths.

"What a goddamn romantic."

Rosita smiled. "Romantic is right."

* * *

 

**A** braham is there as they put her into the ground.

"Fond of her?" He asks with a cough into his sleeve, throwing the last bit of dirt onto the pile before he patted it down with his shovel.

Rosita shrugged but she knew the answer was a resounding yes, because why wouldn't she be? That girl, no that woman, had provided a stability and entertainment of being in another woman's company that Rosita hadn't felt for a long while. 

Abraham, as always, saw right through her and snorted. "Don't be ashamed in crying, not going to say shit now am I?"

Rosita rolled her eyes, "fond of you too, you think I'm going to cry over you?"

Of course she would, and he knew that too but he didn't say anything, wasn't loud and dismissive as he had been before with Rick and the others - with her he was calm and for that Rosita couldn't help but love him. 

"Well no worries," he interrupted her thoughts with another snort and a press of his hand against her shoulder, "not going anywhere apart from dinner, you coming to that?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

**S** he does cry.

It took a month before she stopped, but not like she let any of the rest of the group know. Hell no, she carried on like normal because that was what was required of her and what always would be required of her when it came to living this kind of world.

But she's born for this world, she's a survivor and always has been and in spite of the pain she felt with Abraham gone she uses other methods to subdue it.

Sasha said she's insensitive. 

The way she started to notice Andrea, and in retrospect, Michonne, was apparently more than enough evidence for Tyreese's younger sister to come to that conclusion.

Christ, this group is too damn sensitive for her. One little thing and they're all on her ass, and for what? Just because one stupid woman can't toughen up and grab what is in front of her?

Hell, she deserved to have it taken and besides, Andrea's pretty and warm and Rosita missed the company, missed the smell of someone as they slept next to her and the sound of their breathing against the back of her neck.

"Wanna screw around?" She found herself jokingly asking the blonde woman once when everyone was eating and it was just her, Andrea and Michonne scouting ahead for walkers. 

Andrea looked at her with an arched brow, looking somewhere between amused and shocked at the sudden question which then quickly shifted into intrigue like no other; and well if that isn't interesting then Rosita didn't know what was...

"You think you could handle me?" The blonde asked and Rosita smirked, eyes leaving the road for half a moment to focus on the skin that was only barely showing Andrea's stomach, "because I don't think you could."

Rosita glanced to the side to see the warrior looking down that road as though it was the only thing that kept her grounded to the spot, fuck, it probably was considering. 

She looked back at Andrea. "I used to work out all the time before, reckon I could bench press you, never mind take you."

"I still work out," Michonne interrupted, eyes flickering off the road for a mere glimpse at the both of them before going back, clearly mortified at herself for even speaking out in the first place.

Andrea didn't bat an eyelash, her eyes still on her. "You're cocky Rosita, I didn't expect it off you for some reason, but if you think I'm seduced then..."

"Eh, it's the Espinosa charm  _bella dama_ ," and it wasn't like she was fucking around in that aspect, Andrea is a beautiful lady and in all honesty she's doing Michonne a metaphorical favour in kicking her ass into gear.

And if she didn't? Then hey, Andrea's good looking and again her bed was lonely and she dared not let Dixon in there in case of fleas, and Grimes barely looked at her, never mind had a long enough conversation for her to want his company.

Andrea smiled at her, "maybe if you're lucky you'll find out how far that charm goes."

Michonne snorted.

* * *

 

**R** osita didn't find out in the end, but that didn't mean she didn't hear the warrior queen of Georgia finding out; and in the end, that was almost just as sweet.

"You're welcome," she muttered to herself sleepily one night as she watched the stars up there on the small RV they managed to find out on a run, the one she's supposed to be keeping watch on (she is, just not very well) but found herself distracted by the sounds occurring in the damn RV in general.

The sound of fucking was something she definitely did miss, so hearing it right now? It didn't even make her bat an eyelash, far too preoccupied with imagining the sounds and hands and...

She barely heard Andrea whisper a breathy  _'oh fuck'_  but it was enough to make her smile and run her thumb over her exposed belly and flick at the material of her shorts, urging her mind to think of another that could be here with her and making her feel the exact same things Andrea was experiencing below her.

God she missed Abraham in that moment. He was a good man, and she had loved him and still did, and the memory of that love had made fucking him that much sweeter - because Rosita had never been one with words, never romantic or sweet, just fucking, that's what it was, just fucking, and love was an afterthought.

And Tara. She missed her too, and hell maybe she loved her too, hell if she knows.

The RV rocked slightly and every nostalgic thought in her head vanished in a puff of smoke, replaced with her urge to laugh until tears fall down her cheeks and she can hardly breathe.

Looked like she wasn't the only person 'round here that missed a good fucking.

It seemed as though those whimpers went on forever, but soon enough they vanished and the sound of the RV door opening startled Rosita up, causing her to look over her perch from where she had been lying to see none other than Michonne exit the RV with her dark arms shining with sweat in the moonlight.

"How'd that go, huh?" She couldn't help but call out with a grin, readjusting her cap on her head and snorting at the grunt of annoyance she received, "thank you would be nice, don't you think?!"

Michonne ignored her and before she can do much more, the warrior's face is up near hers and it was in that moment Rosita realized that oh, is it time for them to swap watch already?

"I'm taking Andrea's watch," Michonne explained with a look in her eyes that expressed concern (Rosita inwardly smiled, the girl's obviously new to lady lovin', it's almost intriguing) for the woman back in the RV, "she's tired."

Rosita bit her lip, "you don't say? Is there any place in that thing you haven't christened or..."

"Just get inside the RV, and shut up."

Fucking hell, these people are sensitive.

* * *

 

**"I** hate cigarettes nowadays," Sasha told her in their little bunk room in Alexandria, stamping out said cigarette with the heel of her boot. "They all taste stale, and leaves a bad taste in my mouth, it's nasty."

Rosita shrugged and continued to inhale the fumes with a cough, slinking back against her wall until her ass hits the ground and that's that, safe, sound and ready to ignore every other damn problem now that the only person she's with is Sasha.

She liked Sasha, liked her fierce mouth and tongue and the way she led like she knew what she was doing - like a knight leading the rest into battle, is that what Sasha is? A jumped up knight ready to save everyone, a fucking hero?

Rosita never liked heroes. Heroes? They always die.

Abraham had been a hero, Tara too. They all died, and the ones that were left over? Who cared who the hell they were?

With a snort at her own thoughts she inhaled the fumes once more, shaking her head and grabbing Sasha's hand to pull her down next to her, hands interlinked with hers.

Sasha squeezed tightly and her eyes shone with mirth "Still think you're insensitive as hell, and that you ain't fooling nobody with that smirk on your face."

This time it was her turn to snort and she turned to face the other woman, a smirk on her lips. "This one you talkin' about?"

Sasha hit her shoulder and for a second it felt like Tara was back, but no that couldn't be true and so Rosita ignored that feeling and moved in to brush her nose against Sasha's with a laugh escaping her lips at the muttered annoyance she was met with.

"Asshole," Sasha whispered and took the cigarette from her hands, throwing it to the ground to stomp on once, twice before she leaned in completely and captured their lips together with a sickly sweetness that made Rosita feel as though these four walls were closing in on them, and there was nothing she could do about it but breathe in Sasha's scent and taste her on the tip of her tongue.

Yeah she was that, but she didn't care because Sasha liked her and she liked Sasha and sure, maybe it's not love just yet (maybe she'll die, or Sasha will, before they even figure that out) but Sasha is warm and the only person left in this fucking Zone that isn't scared of her or trying to bed her as though she's some common whore and...

She took off her cap, let it fall to the floor and took Sasha's face in between her hands with a contented sigh leaving her lips before she crashed them against the other woman's, not backing away until her chest burned and she felt dizzy enough to faint.

Sasha's cheeks were flushed and her breathing heavy, and christ almighty this whole 'taking it slow' thing that Sasha's forced upon her (and by forced she meant Sasha had literally threatened to kick her ass if she tried any shit like that until she was fully comfortable) won't be lasting very long at this rate, but what more can she do?

Her body answered for her and with a huff Rosita pushed the younger woman away, scoffing at the wide-eyed look she received before planting her cap on top of the darker woman's head with a roll of her eyes.

She wondered what Abraham would think, Tara too. 

'You must really like her,' seemed to be the general gist from those two.

_'Yeah,'_  Rosita mused with another eye roll, bringing Sasha's hand to her mouth to kiss at the knuckles,  _'guess so'._

And they say she's insensitive, shows what they know, right?


End file.
